1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and methods for the contactless testing of conducting networks on an insulating body, and more particularly testing for electrical opens between network elements which should be electrically connected, testing for electrical shorts between networks which should be isolated, and for the measurement of network capacitance.
2. Description of Related Art
In the production of multi-chip modules (MCM's) it is important to test the component parts of the modules for defects before assembly to minimize the cost of repairing such defects and to maximize the yield of operable devices. One aspect of component testing is the detection of opens and shorts in the conductor networks of the substrate on which the integrated circuits are mounted. Prior art opens/shorts testers can be divided into two classes; those which contact the substrate nodes mechanically, and those which are contactless testers.